Video service providers currently provide multiple services, including live video, teleconferencing, cable television, and video chat services to their customers. In some instances, individual customers may receive combinations of these multiple services from a single video service provider. The video service providers may provide video services that may be accessed by customers using devices such as mobile telephones, personal computers, tablets, etc.